


Kink Bingo: In the Bath

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [3]
Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Natasha Romanoff - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing, Fingering, Masturbation, Other, Post Mission, Relaxing, Vaginal Fingering, after a mission, bath tub, kinda domestic, relaxing bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Natasha Romanoff has a weakness nobody knows about...
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/her fingers
Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Kink Bingo: In the Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Square: Setting: in the Bath
> 
> Now I feel like getting a nice hot bath...
> 
> many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

Natasha Romanoff had a weakness. It wasn’t a weakness that would easily get her killed and it wasn’t something she indulged often, but from time to time, she couldn’t resist. 

She was standing in her bathroom at Avengers Tower, likely the safest building on Earth after just coming back from a mission. She was sticky, her catsuit drenched in sweat – her own – and blood – not her own. Slowly, she peeled the fabric from her body, not stopping at the underwear. Soon, she was looking at herself in the mirror, removing her make-up and checking her body for bruises. There were some on her thighs and a painful one at the left side of her ribcage, but otherwise, she’d managed to remain unharmed. 

As she was done checking for injuries, she turned around to switch off the tap and tested the temperature of the water in the tub. It was almost searing her hand, in other words: perfect. She added some scented oils and a small bath bomb before slipping into the warmth, letting it cover her body up to her chin.

A soft, content sigh escaped her lips. Natasha Romanoff had a weakness for a good, hot bath. 

She loved bathing. Maybe it had something to do with her not being able to do it while in training. The Red Room and her training facilities didn’t have tubs, only showers, mostly communal ones. It made sense, as baths were supposed to relax the person bathing, and you weren’t supposed to be relaxed while in training at the Red Room. 

She leaned her head against the cushioned headrest and closed her eyes. Natasha’s small apartment at Avenger’s Tower was one of the few places in existence she ever allowed herself to fully relax, let her guard down and be herself.

With another sigh, she slid deeper into the tub, the water almost reaching her nose. 

This was heaven on earth.

After enjoying the heat of the water for a few minutes, Natasha’s hands began to wander over her body. She softly squeezed her breasts, caressing herself the way she liked. She played with her nipples, imagining a warm tongue instead of her fingers before moving her right hand down her stomach to her folds. 

She knew she was slick already, her lubrication mixing with the bathwater. She didn’t care. She wanted to enjoy herself now, come down from the stress of the mission. She parted her folds and stroked through them slowly. After teasing her labia, she pushed a finger inside of herself, just to the first knuckle. She pulled it out again, bringing it to her clit instead. 

She started to circle her little nub, eyes closed, lost in the sensation of her own fingers bringing her bliss. Biting her lower lip, naughty and partly unwanted thoughts of her friends and fellow Avengers came to her mind.

The cocky grin Tony used to send her way back in the day when she’d been working for him and he hadn’t known who she was.

The way Steve’s ass looked in that ridiculous spandex suit. 

Bruce’s gentle smile while he explained something to her (wait, what did _he_ do in this fantasy?).

Thor’s obscenely pronounced biceps and the way they flexed when he played with his hammer.

Natasha groaned at herself, what a bad pun that had been!

And yet, she shamelessly let her thoughts wander in that direction.

The only one she never fantasized about was Clint, because they were like siblings and she couldn’t bring herself to imagine Clint in any… _situation_ with her. She also knew Laura and the kids and would never dare to do anything to make them unhappy.

Lately, the Captain’s ass was a regular feature in her inner cinema. This time as well and as she imagined how his muscles must flex and unflex while he pounded into someone, she came with a soft groan, her core spasming and gripping the fingers she’d inserted into herself.

Her breathing calmed down and she went back to just relaxing in the tub. These moments of silence were the best part of a mission. 

Natasha leaned back, closing her eyes. She’d soak a bit longer before she’d have to leave the bath and face the world again. Just a little longer.


End file.
